Depressionen
by Ne-chan1
Summary: AU! SLASH M/D Methos leidet unter Depressionen und nur einer kann ihm helfen.


Disclaimer: Duncan und Methos gehören leider nicht mir und Geld krieg ich auch keins!

Depressionen

Es gab keinen anderen Ort in diesen Tagen, wo er in seiner Gemütsverfassung sonst hingehen konnte. Tiefe Depressionen und Müdigkeit hatten ihnbefallen. Joe wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte und Amanda versuchte alles mit vielen Menschen, Lärm und Alkohol wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, aber was er jetzt wirklich brauchte, wusste nur ein Mensch in dieser Stadt und wie von einem Magnet gezogen schlurfte Methos durch den strömenden Regen auf dessen Behausung zu.

Der Schlüssel zum Hausboot war ihm in einer Zeit vollsten Vertrauens in die Hände gegeben worden und nach der Geschichte mit Kronos war es eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er ihn nicht hatte zurück geben müssen. Doch Stress und Wut hatten diese Kleinigkeit in Vergessenheit geraten lassen und er war dankbar dafür. Zutiefst dankbar. Noch bevor ihn das angenehme Kribbeln vonDuncan MacLeod über den Rücken kratze, hörte er Klänge aus dem Boot, die er niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Nicht bei dem Schotten. Doch es gab keinen Zweifel. Janis Joplins kratzige, rauchige Stimme wickelte ihn wie in einen Mantel ein und sein Herz begrüßte sie mit offenen Armen. Keine glatte Opernstimme, kein Schauspiel von Perfektion, sondern reine Emotion, pure Leidenschaft.

Er ließ den Schlüssel ins Schloss gleiten und atmete tief durch. Mac wusste es nicht, aber das Hausboot und auch das Loft in Seacouver hatten einen ganz eigenen Flair. Einen eigenen Duft und eine Ausstrahlung, die es heimelig machten. Deshalb kam er immer wieder zu ihm. Kein Hotelzimmer oder gar Joes Gästezimmer konnten ihm dieses Gefühl vermitteln, wie MacLeods private Räume. Er schloss auf und stolperte klitschnass vom Regen in das kleine Innere des Hausboots. Janis Stimme dröhnte ihm noch etwas lauter entgegen und Macs Aura umwehte ihn, wie weicher Brandy. Golden, warm.

Er blieb vor der Tür stehen und zupfte sich den Mantel vom Körper, ließ ihn einfach zu Boden gleiten, wo er mit einem dumpfen klirren aufkam. Sein Schwert würde ihm diese Behandlung sicher übelnehmen, aber im Moment hatte er nicht die Energie, sich darum zu kümmern. Seine müden Augen suchten nach dem Highlander.

Duncans schwarze Locken waren das erste, was ihm ins Auge fiel. Sie hangen über der Lehne des gemütlichen Sofas. Leise zog Methos seine Schuhe aus und machte sich auf Socken daran, die drei Stufen nach unten zu strolchen. Macs Gesicht wurde sichtbar. Die geschlossenen Augen und die entspannte Körperhaltung ließen den alten Mann kurz zögern. Es war ein seltenes Schauspiel und heimlich speicherte er sich das Bild in seinem Hinterkopf für schöne Erinnerungen ab. Dann nahm er noch einen ruhigen Atemzug.

"Duncan?"

Es war nur ein heiseres Flüstern. Zu mehr war nicht mehr im Stande und es war sicher nicht seine Stimme, die Mac seine Augen öffnenen ließ. Braune Augen blickten ihn an, fast schwarz in dem gedämpften Kerzenlicht und Methos erschauerte, als sie über seinen nassen, erschöpften Körper strichen. Sie schienen alles in sich auf zu nehmen, jedes kleinste Detail zu verinnerlichen. Die abgetragene Jeans, das zu dünne Sweatshirt für diese Jahreszeit, die nassen Haare und seine fast farblosen Augen. Methos schloss die Augen und schlang die Arme um sich selbst. Er war so müde, so kalt. Als wäre jede Wärme aus seinem Körper gesogen worden.

"Duncan, bitte..."

Er wusste nicht, worum er bat. Interessanter Weise wusste er das nie. Und doch schien der Highlander immer zu wissen, was er brauchte. Immer. Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung. Seit er in diesem Zustand zum ersten Mal vor seiner Tür aufgetaucht war.

Er keuchte erschrocken auf, als er die warme Hand in seinen Haaren spürte und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, stand Duncan direkt vor ihm, immer noch diesen entspannten Ausdruck in den Augen. MacLeod schlang seinen Arm um seine Taille und zog ihn sanft in eine Umarmung. Die Hand in seinen Haaren zog seinen Kopf weich gegen Macs Schulter. Methos spürte sofort etwas Wärme in seine Gliedmaßen kriechen. Nicht genug, um ihn vom Zittern zu befreien, aber genug, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er lebte.

Er atmete Macs einzigartigen Geruch ein und schlang seine eigenen Arme um den starken Körper, um soviel Nähe wie möglich zu bekommen. Weich schaukelte sie der Schotte zum Takt der Musik und der alte Mann ließ sich fallen. Es fühlte sich an, als würden sie tanzen. Als würden sie dem inneren Rythmus ihrer Körper nachgeben und stillstehen sie zerreißen würde. Er hob seinen Kopf von der Schulter und ließ ihn in den Nacken fallen. Seine Wange lag an Duncans und er spürte die weiche Haut, die noch nicht wirklich sichtbaren Stoppeln, die über seine Haut kratzten. Er rieb leicht darüber, genoß das Gefühl, genoß auch das lange Haar, das ihn am Hals kitzelte. Seine Arme festigten etwas ihren Griff, doch der Song endete, ließ sie in einer festen Umarmung zurück. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis ein neues Stück von Janis durch den Raum schwebte, doch der Moment war vergangen. Duncan zog sich sachte zurück und Methos ließ es schweren Herzens zu. Doch Mac ergriff seine Hände und zog ihn zur Couch, drückte ihn sanft in die weichen Kissen und kniete sich vor ihn. Wieder wanderten diese schönen Augen über ihn und diesmal ließ er es mit leichterem Herzen zu. Erwiderte sogar den suchenden Blick.

´Wonach suchst du, Highlander?` Methos hob seine schmale Hand und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die ausgeprägten Wangenknochen, ließ sie mit den schwarzen Locken spielen, die dieses exotische Gesicht umrahmten. Exotisch. Ein Wort, mit dem eher er in Verbindung gebracht wurde, als MacLeod. Doch das bewies nur, dass die Menschen nicht gut genug hinsahen. Die goldene, fast olivfarbene Haut, die leicht mandelförmigen Augen. Schottisch waren diese Züge nicht. Irgendetwas in der Blutlinie machte Duncan MacLeod zum Exoten und Methos erfreute sich jedes Mal an den versteckten Hinweisen. Der Highlander lächelte leicht, ergriff seine neugierigen Finger, küsste zart die Spitzen und wandte sich dann zum Tisch hinter sich um. Die Teetasse wurde gefüllt und ihm vorsichtig gereicht. Wie eine Zeremonie, traditionsgeladen, bedeutungsschwanger und Methos fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, ob Duncan sich überhaupt bewusst war, wie elegant und umsichtig er manche Gegenstände händelte. Die einfache Porzellantasse wurde behandelt, als wäre sie das kostbarste Stück in dieser Wohnung und er fühlte sich fast geehrt, dass sie ihm so vertrauensvoll gereicht wurde. Er nahm einen Schluck von dem weichen, lieblichen Tee und das fruchtige Aroma durchflutete seine Sinne. Ja, MacLeod hatte einen exquisiten Geschmack.

Immer noch lächelnd umschloss Duncan mit seinen Händen ebenfalls die Teetasse. Er nippte leicht daran, ließ nur noch einen kleinen Rest für Methos darin. Der alte Mann lächelte. Das erste Lächeln seit Monaten und sein Herz schlug etwas leichter als zuvor. Unverschämtes Kind. Er trank den Rest und Duncan stellte die Tasse wieder auf den Couchtisch. Und nun? Methos lehnte sich zurück und schloss wieder die Augen. Janis Gesang hallte durch den Raum. Es war so friedlich hier, so entspannt, er konnte nicht anders, als seinem Körper eine Auszeit von Sorgen und Dunkelheit zu gönnen. Er spürte, wie Mac ihm die Socken von den Füßen zupfte und sanft massierte. Er seufzte auf. Es war lange her, dass er so verwöhnt wurde. Tatsächlich konnte er sich kaum daran erinnern. Bei Alexa war es eher andersherum gewesen. Er hatte sich um sie gekümmert, hatte versucht, alle Sorgen von ihr zu nehmen, aber für ihn hat das schon seit einer Ewigkeit keiner mehr getan.

Die Hände wanderten seine Beine hinauf. Über die Waden, die Knie, die Oberschenkel und dann spürte er die Couch einsinken und Macs Hitze schien in ihn einzudringen, ohne dass der junge Unsterbliche ihn auch nur berührte. Methos öffnete die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen. Mac kniete über ihm, das wilde Haar hing im im Gesicht, die Hände waren neben seinem Kopf auf der Lehne abgestützt und Methos wusste es. Er wusste in diesem Moment, warum er 5000 Jahre überlebt hatte. Er wusste, warum er erst wieder lebendig wurde, als er diesen Grünschnabel vor sich kennen lernte. Er wusste, warum nurDuncan MacLeod ihn aus diesen Depressionen holen konnte. Und es fiel von seinem Lippen, bevor er auch nur einen klaren Gedanken über die Konsequenzen fassen konnte.

"Ich lebe für dich."

Er hatte in seinem Leben noch nie eine bedingungslosere Liebeserklärung abgegeben. Noch nie war er offener zu sich selbst gewesen. Noch nie war er mehr Methos gewesen, als in diesem Augenblick und eine Wolke lichtete sich endlich vor seinen Augen. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er mehr er selbst als in diesem Moment und seine Seele erzitterte vor Schock. Er hob eine zittrige Hand, um die Haare aus dem schönen Gesicht zu streichen, um in die schokoladenfarbenen Augen sehen zu können und um goldene Haut zu berühren, doch Duncan kam ihm zuvor. Duncan ließ sich auf seinem Schoss nieder, fuhr sich fahrig mit einer Hand durch die Lockenflut, nur ihm den Atem mit einem Kuss zu rauben. Weiche Lippen liebkosten seine Stirn, seine Wangen, seine Nase, sein Kinn. Er fühlte sich atemlos, ohne jede Kontrolle und als diese Lippen endlich wieder seine fanden, drohte sein Verstand zu implodieren. Alles, was er noch tun konnte, war ihn festzuhalten, ihn nicht wieder gehen zu lassen, ihn als einzige Konstante in seinem Leben zu akzeptieren. Er ließ seine Hände über Duncans Beine gleiten, die Oberschenkel hinauf zum Becken, zog ihn noch näher an sich, nur um dann weiter über den Rücken zu streichen und ihn nebenbei von dem weichen Fleecepulli zu befreien, der seine Finger von der begehrenswerten Haut fern hielt. Auch Duncan befreite ihn von dem unnötigen Stoff, fuhr mit leichten Berührungen jede Kontur seines Oberkörpers nach, schien jedes Stückchen Haut kartographieren zu wollen. Methos konnte nur erstickt Lachen. 5000 Jahre für diesen einen Moment und er wusste jetzt schon, dass sich jede Quälerei gelohnt hatte.

Er drehte sich zur Seite, so dass Mac seiner Bewegung folgend auf dem Rücken unter ihm lag. Er lehnte sich leicht zurück und betrachtete sich seinen Preis, seine Belohnung, sein Ziel für diese lange Reise und befreite Duncan von den restlichen Kleidungsstücken. Schönheit war nicht ausdrucksstark,majestätisch nicht erhaben genug. Er war zu Hause. Erst sehnsüchtige Hände brachten ihn wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. Duncan öffnete den Knopf seiner Jeans, zog den Reißverschluss herunter. Methos ergriff Macs Hände, küsste sie hingebungsvoll, führte sie von der Jeans fort. Er erhob sich und streifte sie sich selbst ab. Fühlte sich seltsam entblößt, fast verschämt. Doch schon tanzten warme Finger über seinen Beckenknochen, neckten ihn, lockten ihn wieder näher an den anderen Körper heran und mit einem Seufzen nahm er die Einladung an.

Er wusste danach eine ganze Weile nicht mehr, wer zuerst in den Armen des anderen einschlief oder wieder aufwachte und das Spiel von neuen began. Er wusste nur noch, dass Janis Joplin sie die ganze Nacht mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme begleitete und sich damit in sein Herz noch tiefer festfraß, als es ohnehin schon der Fall gewesen war. Er hörte ihre Songs allerdings nur noch mit einer zweiten stöhnenden Stimme im Hintergrund, die ihm mit einem schottischen Akzent ins Ohr hauchte:

"Wilkommen daheim, Methos"

Ende

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hallo,

ein kleiner Oneshot für den Valentinstag.

Ich empfehle:

Janis Joplin – Summertime (live Woodstock)

Dazu wurde diese Geschichte geschrieben. Ich kann eigentlich nicht mehr über die Story sagen. Sie flog mir so zu. Ist vielleicht nicht das Beste, aber... ja... ich weiß auch nicht richtig. Mir gefällt´s irgendwie.

Ok, genug! Schreibt Kommentare!!

EureNe-chan


End file.
